Rachi's Series of Drabbles Kyo Kara Maou Style!
by Rachika
Summary: A little bunch of YuurixWolfram drabbles I've decided to put together in my spare time. [On Hiatus for now.]
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first Kyo Kara Maoh! fic ever - therefore I'm a little nervous. I've only seen up to episode 19, so I'm not very versed in the ways of Kyo Kara Maoh! I'm not asking for perfection - just a shot. I would very much love advice, tips, reviews, even flames are welcomed if they have a purpose and a point. Useless flames will be ignored and tossed into a fire with real flames.

So, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy the drabble!

**Title:** Forgiveness

**Author:** rachi

**Rating:** PG-14

**Warnings: **Yaoi, a little kissing, and hopefully a lot of fluff.

**Summary:** They've had another argument, and this time it's Yuuri's turn to apologize.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, it's characters, or it's plot. Just this drabble.

o0o0o0o0o

It was earlier on a peaceful day when Wolfram spotted Yuuri atop his favorite resting spot. The young King appeared to be sleeping against a large, grand maple tree, a serene look on his face. A cool breeze drifted over the land and threaded it's motherly fingers through Wolfram's fluffy blonde hair. The boy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent of dew-covered grass and the faint smell of daisies. A smile graced his normally scowling lips as he opened his eyes and looked once more to his fiancé. His heart gave a thump when those calm black eyes opened and gazed out to the meadow.

_How can I feel such things for him? How have I given my heart and trust to such a wimp?_

But when Yuuri looked over and caught his gaze, tossing him a smile, he realized that he didn't need to know how. He was grateful, in any case. Forcing a scowl onto his lips, as a few wandering soldiers were watching with curiosity, he strode purposely over to the other and plopped down next to him, taking out a book and opening it to the beginning.

"Hey Wolf."

"Heika."

The King sighed. It was always this way after a fight - his blonde fiancé would ignore him for a day, sleep on the floor that night, and the next day seek him out in almost complete silence. "Wolf?"

There was a pause before a clipped noise sounded from beside him. He glanced over to his side to find that Wolfram hadn't even looked up from his book.

_...Well, I'll have to fix that, won't I?_ With one swift move he knocked the thick book from the blonde's hands and grabbed the back of his head, forcing green eyes to stare with surprise into black ones. "Wolf, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. Your paintings are getting better, really!"

Sparkling green eyes widened and pale hands grasped his broadening shoulders in near-forgiveness, then Wolfram scowled. "You aren't just saying that?"

Yuuri leaned forward to rest his forehead against the blonde's. "No. And I should have thought about it before I said it. You know me - I can't do much right."

Wolfram's lips brushed against his as he spoke. "That isn't true Heika. Quit being such a wimp. No one's perfect all the time." Before he could respond, Wolfram crushed his lips to Yuuri's in a hot, needy kiss. Their lips moved against each other's, words of affection being exchanged through them between touches. Wolfram gasped and opened his lips to Yuuri's prying tongue, touching it with his own and groaning as Yuuri pushed him back to lay on the ground. Long, elegant pale fingers dove into soft black hair and fisted as lips parted and met again with heated whispers and affections.

A large wind blew around them as they finally broke apart, still holding each other closely. Yuuri sat back up against the tree, pulling his lover with him to sit on his crossed legs. For a moment the blonde sat stiff, then with a blush painting the bridge of his nose he wriggled around to get comfortable. Resting his chin atop Wolfram's head, he stared out at the beautiful meadow as he simply enjoyed the warmth in his arms.

He heard his lover mutter, "Hennachoko." lovingly and he chuckled.

"I love you too, Wolf."

Owari

Er... it stinks. Horribly. But it's my first shot, and any advice would be appreciated, ne? I might add another one or two if this goes well, I guess.

Reviews are loved. Loved!

rachi

**Written and Finished 09-17-06.**


	2. Give Me A Baby

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm back. Sorry it took so long - been a busy week. Babysitting and school up the ying-yang. Anyways, another drabble for you out there that actually enjoyed the first. :)

And thank you for all that reviewed in the first drabble! You are loved.

**Title: **Give Me A Baby

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary: **They just have to keep trying. But everyone would get frustrated at that.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, it's characters or it's plot. Just this drabble.

**Note:** I have no idea if in Shin Makoku men can get pregnant, but in my little drabble they can - so sorry for the confusion.

o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri groaned as another stack of papers were presented to him. It seemed like the work never ended - and he never got a break! It looked as if Gunther were about to begin a lecture on how important his position was, and how he needed to concentrate when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in!" Yuuri called.

The door swung open and a distraught Wolfram hurried in, holding something in his hand. "Gunther, I need to speak to Yuuri in privacy."

The older man noted how instead of using the standard 'Heika' he used 'Yuuri', meaning that it was a private matter. "Of course." He left in a hurry, noting how anxious the blonde warrior was.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Yuuri felt something being shoved into his hand. "What does it mean when the test is blue?" He looked up into nervous green eyes and felt a pang of sadness in his chest. A few weeks back he had gone back to his world and purchased a few pregnancy tests for Wolfram, because they had desperately been trying for a child and hadn't been having any luck. It looked like another failure, as well.

"Wolf..."

Green eyes dulled. "Don't say it..."

"Wolfram..."

"DON'T!" The blonde sank to his knees and began punching the ground repeatedly. "Kuso!" he cried loudly, gritting his teeth. Anger and disgust bubbled in his chest as he pounded the ground in fury. He screamed in frustration as he was pulled into a warm embrace. "Yuuri, I'm sorry."

Taken aback, the young King furrowed his brows. "What for?"

There was a long pause before the blonde let out a small sob of mortification. "I am unable to give you a child."

"Wolf..." Yuuri felt hot tears soak his neck as his lover cried out his frustration. "Wolf, it's alright. We can just keep trying, okay? It'll be alright - we'll have a child eventually. Maybe we're just not ready right now, ne? It's okay... Besides, we still have Greta."

Wolfram sighed softly through his tears. "It isn't the same and you know it, Yuuri. I love her too, but..."

Yuuri rubbed his back soothingly. "I know, I know. But it'll be fine, you'll see." Yuuri felt his wife hold him tighter.

A small, choked chuckle escaped him. That was so like him - always the optimist. "Hennachoko."

Yuuri pulled back and gave him a smile. "We'll wait a few days before trying again, okay?"

"Okay." Suddenly Wolfram became stiff, pulling away in shame. "I'm sorry, Heika, for barging in like this."

The Japanese boy paused before grinning. "Come here Wolfram." he said gently, holding out his hand.

The blonde paused before taking his hand. He yelped when he was tugged onto his husband's lap. "W-What are you doing!" he cried. "You have work to do!"

Yuuri chuckled. "I am working - you're just keeping me company." Wolfram muttered and squirmed, but eventually gave up and snuggled into his lover's warm chest.

o0o0o0o0o

Later that day when Conrad came striding into the King's office he started as a loud "Sshhh!" met his ears. He smiled tenderly as he gazed upon Yuuri cuddling the sleeping Wolfram to his chest. "What do you need?" Yuuri whispered. Conrad just smiled and shook his head, taking a quick leave. As the office door shut with a 'click', he made a mental note to tease his little brother about it later. After all-

-who knew Wolfram sucked his thumb in his sleep?

Owari

Eheheheh... Yeah. _Sweatdrop_ I hope you like it! _Smiles_

Reviews are loved! And wanted...

rachi

**Written and Finished 09-17-06**


	3. Aches and Pains

Hey everyone! I'm back with a third drabble. I'm so happy you all liked my last two drabbles, though I've had people wondering why they're so short.

Well, to answer that question, I have to say one thing. They are **drabbles**. They're called drabbles because they aren't quite long enough to be one-shots, they're just little pointless writings you came up with in your spare time. So they're supposed to be short. And if you get a long one, hey, great! But most of them will defenately be short.

Now, on with the drabble!

**Title:** Aches and Pains

**Author:** rachi

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi; kissing

**Summary:** Yuuri's tired of having pain through Wolfram's practicing - but can he resist his blonde lover? I think not!

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, it's characters, or it's plot - just this drabble.

o0o0o0o0o

"Again! Why?"

"Because, you said yourself that I'm improving - and I'll only improve more if I practice!"

Yuuri groaned in pain. "Yeah but, can't you practice on someone else? My backside is killing me!"

Wolfram scowled. "Never mind then. I should have known I couldn't count on a wimp like you!" He turned on his heel and began storming out in his typical _'I'm-angry-so-I'm-going-to-show-it-by-throwing-a-temper-tantrum' _style, his nose in the air in his rebellious form - _as always. _

Yuuri heaved a large sigh, wiping a hand over his face before rushing to catch the stomping blonde. "Wait, Wolf." The blonde slowed before stopping, but didn't turn around. Yuuri put on a calm expression. "Alright - go ahead then. But if my butt starts hurting then you're stopping, understand? Gunther's already going to have a fit when I miss my paperwork."

The blonde Mazoku smirked under his hand before putting on a grumpy expression and turning to face his lover. "Oh, so _now_ you agree." He let out a loud breath as he put a hand to his forehead in faux exasperation. "Fine." Green eyes sparkled mischievously as he approached his fiancé.

Yuuri watched him warily, not at-all liking the look on his lover's face. "...Wolf?"

The blonde gave almost no warning before pouncing like a cat to their prey. He tackled Yuuri to the floor with a grin and a loud 'thump!'.

"Itai..." Yuuri grimaced. "Wolf, did you _have_ to do that?"

Wolfram just grinned like a Cheshire cat down at him. "Yes, actually. I did. And you know what?"

Yuuri swallowed nervously. "W-what?"

Wolfram allowed a sultry look to enter his gaze. "I have to do this, too." And with that he brought his lips down to meet Yuuri's in a sweet kiss.

The young King allowed his eyes to close as he let himself be lost in the tender emotions swirling around his chest. He loved the feel of Wolfram's soft lips caressing his own, loved their tongue's sliding against each other in a slow passion, loved the way Wolfram could always make him feel light-headed with unidentified emotions. As they kissed with a lazy passion the younger of the two brought his arms up, his hands tunneling themselves in silky blonde tresses and gripping. Wolfram pulled away with smaller, yet no less loving, kisses. He abandoned Yuuri's delectable lips in favor of nipping and sucking at his neck. He swirled his tongue over the skin, grazing his teeth over a certain tender spot here and there. At the base of his jaw he clamped down and sucked, happily listening to his lover's pleased sounds. Wolfram pulled back and examined his mark with satisfaction. If people didn't know Yuuri was already taken at that point in time they sure would soon. His deep green eyes roved back to Yuuri's face, chuckling slightly at the clear pout upon his lips.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Yuuri asked hoarsely, disappointment lacing his words.

The blonde chuckled. "Because, I still have to make your backside hurt, remember hennachoko?"

The Japanese boy grumbled but didn't protest as he was pulled to his feet. Wolfram sat him on the bed and told him to remove his shirt while he got ready. Yuuri did as told and watched his lover wander around the room gathering things. Wolfram came back after setting up and posed his body in the proper position. "Okay, now remember to try not to move."

A half-hour later Yuuri's grumbling complaint reached Wolfram's ears. "Wolf, that stuff stinks! And my backside is sore!"

From behind his painting canvas Wolfram muttered. "Hennachoko."

Owari

Er... Yeah... I had this urge to write about Wolfram's paintings again, and of course had to add a kiss. I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are soup for my soul, ne?

rachi

**Written and Finished 09-18-06**


End file.
